An Uprising
by LyokoFan409
Summary: An uprising. Zero is freed after a year. What will our heroes do? Will DG stay behind like the others want? Can Jeb win her over or will someone else? Can our friends save the O.Z? And who will DG choose? JebxDGx Its a surprise
1. Lost Again?

Note: I noticed that there really aren't many fanfics, atleast of the ones that I've been looking at (mostly/all romance fanfics), that deal with Jeb. He is such an underrated character. For all you Cain/DG shippers out there I think that a Jeb/DG ship would be to your liking because Jeb is just like his father only younger. And for all you Glitch/DG shippers out there you hath converted me! Originally this was meant to just be a Jeb/DG fanfic but somewhere along the line a love triangle involving Glitch got thrown in there. Please read to see what happens

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Tin Man whatsoever... No Da

Summary: An Uprising... of more than just feelings. When Zero is freed from his tin prison what will our heros do? Can Jeb make DG understand his feelings and win her over? Or will a certain zipper-headed man win her affections? The romance has nothing to do with the uprising of Unwanted and Longcoats led by Zero and a mysterious yet powerful wizard, or does it? The group was hoping to leave DG behind safe in the palace but our little princess has other ideas. Will they save the day or will the O.Z. be taken over... again! And who will DG choose?GlitchxDGxJeb triangle. Hope you like it

_

* * *

_

_Damn it _what was this her hundredth time? Dg didn't know, all she knew was that she was lost… again. She'd lived in the O.Z.'s palace for about a year now and she still got lost on occasion. DG was sure she had passed that tapestry before. Looking around expectantly sure she had finally found her way all she found was that she was out of luck. No longer was she lost, but what she realized was that she was in the wrong wing, on the wrong floor, near the wrong dining room.

What would everyone think when she emerged into the breakfast nook in a whirlwind of skirts, for indeed her parents had practically guilted her into wearing dresses. _It's not lady like_… her mother had said… _DG you're a princess now_… her father had said. And so it was that DG began to wear frilly dresses fit for the royalty that she was. On occasion, however, she still slipped into her old clothes and snuck out of the palace to mull over everything that had happened since that fateful storm back in Kansas. Trying to map out a route in her head DG had zoned out.

"Princess?" she heard and felt a slight touch to her shoulder that jerked her out of her thoughts. DG swung around to face her "attacker." If Wyatt Cain had taught her one thing it was constant vigilance even in the palace. DG had always been wary of strangers but it seemed like Cain's paranoia had worn off and was seeping into her.

"Woah, don't need to wig out on me there" no matter how long he stayed in the palace Jeb Cain refused to use courtly manners. Especially towards this particular princess

"Oh… hey Jeb" DG said dropping her guard

"Lost again?" he guessed

"No," DG said stubbornly crossing her arms. Jeb cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms right back; "maybe…" his other brow joined the first "Okay, okay! Yes I am!" she gave in

"Well I hate to tell you doll but if you're on your way to breakfast you have no sense of direction what so ever" the young man pointed out with a teasing smile playing across his handsome face

"Shut up" DG said turning red and shoved him lightly "And I told you not to call me doll!"

"That weirdo Glitch…"

"Well that's different" she huffed "besides you can't think of a better name to call me… and Glitch isn't a weirdo. Okay so he's odd but that's not his fault!" she said defensively of her friend

"Whatever…" Jeb shrugged "And I'll try to think of something else." He promised not wanting to get her mad at him again

"Awesome…" DG said absentmindedly as she looked down at her new watch Glitch had invented for her to tell time in the O.Z. Jeb looked at her quizzically.

"Awe…" he said trying to wrap his tongue around the weird word he had heard her say on more than one occasion

"Some…" DG finished "Awesome… its like cool"

"Cool?" Jen asked looking out a nearby window "It's summer…" DG laughed, Jeb blushed

"You're hopeless" she said with a smile

"And you're late" Jeb answered giving her a slight nudge then offering his arm "May I?"

"Since when have you suddenly developed manners?" she chortled and linked arms with him. Jeb shruggd as they started walking

"I thought I'd try impressing a certain girl."

"That just might work," DG considered "Whoever she is, good luck." She said with a friendly smile.

Jeb nearly stumbled over himself at those words. He had thought it was obvious who the girl was. He leveled off his thoughts by telling himself that she was still adapting to her role in the O.Z. even after a year.

Before long the ornate oak doors that opened up into the breakfast nook presented themselves in front of the pair. DG was easily at least half an hour late, if not more. It wasn't like she was afraid of punishment or something, her parents weren't like that, it was just that even though she was a princess DG didn't like drawing attention to herself all that much, especially negative attention. Jeb gave her a teasing little push towards the doors. Creaking them open a crack DG could hear the rest of the royal family along with their guests talking seriously about something that must be important. Before she could eavesdrop, however, she heard Raw's familiar rumbling voice.

"Being listened to. DG at door. Jeb with her." So much for eavesdropping. DG sheepishly opened the door and walked in. Jeb closed the door behind them then threw an arm around her shoulders

"See, told you I'd find her" DG poked him in the side, which made her feel much better, then walked to her seat between Az and Glitch. Az smiled at her younger sister as if to suggest something going on then smiled at Jeb. What was she up to? Glitch however kept his eyes solely on her, his goofy smile that almost never left his face these days completely for her at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late" she said as she sat down, "I'm still not fully accustomed to navigating my way around the palace" she said trying her best to look the part of the princess that she really was. In lieu of looking around at the others, because she felt like everyone was watching her, DG stared at her empty plate positively glowing red. She could feel her parents eyes on her, but the vibes she was getting from them weren't bad ones. Still, she felt too ashamed of herself to look anyone in the eye right now. Pleasant chatter buzzed around her as DG continued to stare at her plate.

"Staring at the plate won't make the food appear any faster Doll" Glitch told her. A hand, his hand, started to pile all of her favorite breakfast foods on her plate. DG looked up to look at him. As always that permanent smile he had was on his face, "Don't worry Deege," Glitch said as he rached to get her some bacon, "You're not the only one who still gets lost" her zipperheaded friend said with a wink and a pat on the hand.

DG smiled and put a hand over is in thanks. Az was scowling at how friendly the two were being behind DG's back but the younger princess didn't even realize it. In Az's mind it wasn't princess like or even lady like to be such good friends with men. What would people think? What did people think already?

"Of course," Glitch said grinning from ear to ear "I don't know what your excuse is" he said patting his zipper with his free hand.

Quickly DG released his hand and answered Glitche's tease with a playful punch on his arm. Glitch laughed, knowing that he had managed tocheer her up, and continued eating his breakfast. DG dug into the food that Glitch had put on her plate. Despie the harsh rality of court life and ethics DG knew that she always had her three friends to depend on. That was all she needed to know to help keep her level-headed. After successfully finishing a big portion of what was on her plate DG turned to her sister.

"So what did I miss?" Az looked at her with a glint of sympathy in her eyes and opened her mouth but no words came out "What?" DG asked concerned

Az shook her head and looked towards Cain who was now speaking in low, secretive, tones with Jeb. DG also looked in that direction. Something was wrong. She opened her mouth about to ask Glitch, who would surely tell her what was going on, but was cut off by Jeb standing up abruptly and storming out of the room. Cain stood to follow him but the Queen stopped him

"Wyat…" she said and Cain looked towards her with a look of hopelessness DG hadn't seen on his face since he had discovered Adora's death. The Queen nodded her head solemnly "Do what you must, just be careful"

And with that Cain was out the doir, DG was totally out of the loop. What was going on? Looking around she found that everyone else was watching the door, except for one furry all knowing viewer. Raw was looking straight at her.

"DG confused, but still want to help" DG nodded "DG go comfort friends?" Nodding again the young princess got up and ran after her friends.

Great! Where had they gone? Following her intuition DG found herself face to face with Jeb Cain outside in a rugged, untended part of the gardens

"Oh" Jeb said as he nearly ran into her "Sorry Deege,:" he said a bit flustered "I was just going to pack."

"Pack?" Are you leaving?" DG asked "Where are you going?" worry laced her voice. Jeb half smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"My dad told me not to tell you" Jeb said seriously

"Does he seriously think that's going to stop me from finding out?" she asked crossing her arms

"Why is it so hard to say no to you?" Jeb inquired half asking her and half asking himself and the world despairingly. DG shrugged

"I dunno, but that's working out in my favor now isn't it?" she teased

"Seriously though, DG it would be better if you didn't know."

"Tell me what's going on and aI'll decide that for myself" she said stubbornly

Jeb was struggling with his urge to tell her and his father's wishes to keep everything from her. Cain knew DG better than Jeb, and Jeb knew that but for a year now Jeb had been friends with the young princess and he had never kept anything from her. Well there was the small business of not telling her his true and budding feeling for her. He had managed to keep that for her even with that viewer constantly lurking around. And that Glitch guy what was with him? If Jeb couldn't win her affections against that basket case then there was something seriously wrong with him. With a deep exasperated sigh Jeb decided that not telling her would be a grievous mistake on his part.

"Zero's returned…"


	2. Of Flowers and Jackets

Chapter Two: **Of Flowers and Jackets**

Note: Okay here's the DL I got a review that told me that Jeb/DG is cute. Originally this chappy was chockful of Glitch/DG. Like I said I was converted. As I typed it up I figured it was too early int he story to completely discard Jeb, he's a pretty chill guy I'm not gonna lie, therefore I made it a lot more Jeb-friendly. I hope you like it! Oh and btw I hope that no one is being turned off by any of the mushiness. This is afterall an adventure story too. I promise the adventure is coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyting... blah blah blah... yack yack yack... etc. etc. etc.

* * *

Before he knew it DG's arms were flung around him and she was so close that he could smell the fragrance of her hair. What was it about her that could make a person open up their heart to let her in? Jeb wrapped his arms around DG and turned his face into her hair. Silent tears slid down his face. Tears he hadn't shed in years for his mother and for the countless families who had suffered the same miserable fate that his had. 

"So now you and Cain are leaving to find him?"

"Not only that," he said, his voice cracking, not sure if he should tell her this or not "He's been recruiting the missing Longcoats" he informed her "It's sure to lead to some kind of rebellion."

"But how's that possible?" DG asked pulling away a bit to look at him "I thought those tin suits were impossible to break out of"

"They are…" he said knowing that from experience "They think that one of his buddies found him and let him out." DG's face scrunched up.

"So you're going to try and squelch a revolt with only you and your father…"

"Well yea… we figured that if we get rid of Zero, who's bound to be the leader, the whole group will surrender" he said matter-of-factly

"I'm gonna love to see that" DG grinned pulling away from him entirely. Jeb wanted to keep on holding her but the princess had other plans. Whait… what?

"Huh?" he said dumb-founded

"I said…"

"I know what you said but you're not coming."

"Says you" DG said and smiling she turned on her heals and walked confidently back into the castle. Jeb followed her finding that an extremely determined DG was hard to keep up with.

DG's first destination was to Cain's room. She was sure that he was in there preparing guns and packing necessities and what not. Hopefully he wasn't done yet. Upon arrival she found that she was not the only of of his companions who was determined to join the former Tin Man's vendetta.

Cain ha dlocked them out but that didn't stop Raw and Glitch from tring. Raw was attempting soothing words while Glitch was positively banging on the door.

"Cain" DG breathed as she ran towards the pair "Glitch!" she exclaimed and before he had time to think DG was hugging him. Raw put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Glitch wrapped his arms around her

"This is bad" she said

"Very," was all Glitch could say. The trio stood like that for a moment or two but it was undeniable that a certain Tin Man was missing. DG slipped from Glitch's arms and went to the door.

"Cain like it or not I'm going with you!"

"It's no use DG" Glitch told her "He's not letting any of us come along, not even you…. Especially not you."

"Cain in anguish. Not want DG hurt. Want Zero stopped by all costs." Raw added

"Cain! It's not like I'm a porcelain doll!" DG said and with that she slipped a pin from her hair. A wry smile on her face, the princess started to pick the lock. Glitch looked over her shoulder curious to know how sticking a pin in a lock and wiggling it around would open a door.

_Click _the door was unlocked. DG swung it open and prepared to rush inside, every reason to bring her along on the tip of her tongue. She didn't even have to take a step however seeing that Cain was standing in the doorway. He didn't shed a tear but DG, along with Raw and even Glitch, could tell that he was hurting on the inside. After all Adora's killer was on the loose again and worst yet he was probably planning to come after Cain's new family and a certain princess he thought of as a daughter who had helped to thwart him a year ago. That very same princess was suddenly hugging him close.

"You're not going to loose me" she promised "Besides I'll have you to protect me."

"What about twinkle-toes and furry over there? They coming too kid?" he asked a bit hoarsely

"Yup, wouldn't be and adventure if we all didn't go, would it?" she pointed out and opened the hug up to the group. Jeb stayed back a bit. Oddly enough he didn't feel like he belonged with them at this moment.

After a few minutes the companions broke the hug. Glitch's arm was still around DG and Jeb glared at him for it. She was beaming as she looked at her friends. She wasn't happy that Zero was released and probably really really pissed but as she looked around at them she couldn't help but smile. DG wrapped her arms around Glitch and put her head on his chest. Jeb wished it were him at that moment, although it had been him on many occasions he was always insanely jealous when it was another man. Cain stood there solidly with his arms crossed and a bleak smile on his face as he looked at his surrogate daughter. Raw stood there impassively trying to sort out all the strong emotions that were wafting over him from them all. Suddenly Glitch's eyes went wide.

"What'll the Queen say?"

"Crap" they all looked at her

"D-"

"I know, princesses don't talk like that" she said with an eye roll. She pulled away from Glitch (Jeb sighed thankfully) "But I doubt she'll let me go"

"Maybe that's for the best kid" Cain said. Apparently he wasn't giving up the fight that easy. "You should just stay here and…"

"Let you handle it?" DG questioned and shook her head "I'd be too worried."

"No need to worry about us Doll, we can take care of ourselves" Glitch said puffing up his chest.

"Not you too!"

"DG stay, be safe…"

"Raw!" DG whined

Jeb came up to the group and put his hands on DG's shoulders.

"Please…" he pleaded turning her around to face him "Stay here, be safe. There are a lot of people out there who need you to stay safe. People in here…" and with that, despite the audience in attendance, Jeb leaned down and kissed DG full on the mouth, something he had wanted to do for almost a year now.

Behind them Cain's eyes widened and he wasn't sure whether to be fuming or happy or what. Glitch was flabbergasted, surely he was only glitching out and having a nightmare. Raw put a pawed hand on Glitch's shoulder. Knowing DG's heart better than she was trying sometimes but he wasn't going to reveal any secrets to anyone, not even her.

Jeb pulled away and looked sheepishly at his father. He gave a kind of 'if you want her come and get her' look to Glitch. Raw had an unreadable smile on his face and Jeb didn't know what to make of the fur-ball. He then looked down at DG to see her reaction. DG looked back at her friends as if asking them what to do.

"Jeb," his head shot back up to look at his father. Cain nodded his head towards the open door of his room, "Now" Jeb followed with his head bowed looking at the floor.

"Hi I'm… shit" Glitch started

DG stood there shocked. It wasn't like she'd never been kissed before. On the contrary… okay she so wasn't going there with Raw so close at hand. She was stunned and dazed. Wow she would have never expected that from Jeb. It wasn't like it was a completely bad thing. He was handsome, strong willed, and an overall good guy. But then again… oh she didn't know what to think or do.

"I… I have to go…" she told the pair standing in front of her and ran off to her room. Donning her familiar jean, powder blue tank, and jeans jacket DG grabbed her sketch book and some pastels and in only moments was outside running through the gardens.

It wasn't long until her feet carried her to her favorite part in the garden. As part of her last birthday present her father had helped to design a special spot in the gardens for her with a swing that was almost the exact replica of the one in Finaqua. DG went up the steps of the gazebo and sat in the swing. She laid out her art supplies on her lap and opened the sketch book to her unfinished picture of her friends.

DG ran a longing finger over their profiles and stopped momentarily on glitch's replica. He was the only one she hadn't finished. Taking up a muddy brown and a yellow to finish off his favorite ever tattered apparel DG smiled as she scratched and brushed at the paper. It had to be just right. As she worked DG swung herself a bit enjoying the relaxation and comfort it brought. Soon the shock and confusion melted away. Jeb wasn't bad at all, but was he her type? DG sometimes toyed with the idea of it all and knew that it would probably make everyone happy. But would it really? DG's thoughts were cut off as someone stopped the swing rather abruptly.

"Hey" was all she heart but she knew who it was.

Looking up DG found that what she had thought was a permanent smile was gone. Instead in its place was a look of confusion and was that hurt?

"Glitch I…" he held up a hand to silence her

"I'm happy for you, I really am"

Huh?

"Jeb's a great guy. Handsome, strong, a great suitor. I'm sure you're parents will be happy too"

"Glitch it's not li-" he cut her off again but this time in a more intimate fashion. Glitch smiled woefully at her and wiped a smudge of pastel from her cheek

"I don't know how you seem to get this stuff all over you" he teased her. DG didn't fall for it and although she wanted to smile under the current circumstances she found it best to keep a straight face.

"I don't know"

"Hmm? Don't know what?" he asked "How you get the pastels…"

"No!" I don't know what I'm going to do." She said standing up and therefore sending the pastels and her sketch book flying. "About Jeb… about any of this."

"Well Jeb's a nice…"

"No! Glitch you're not supposed to sell him to me!"

"What do you mean sell him to you? To be your slave? If that's the case then Cain…"

"Glitch it's just an expression back in my old world." DG said nearly cracking a smile, thankfully she held it back.

"There are so many choices to make. And what if I don't want Jeb as a suitor. What if I choose someone else?" Glitch approached DG and took her in his arms.

"Then choose whomever you want Doll" he whispered and quite unexpectantly he kissed her forehead then pulled away and left without so much as a good-bye. But one thing was fur sure, that same old smile was back on his face.

Later that night Glitch slipped into DG's suite. The lights wereout in the bedroom and if he pressed his ear hard enough to the door he could hear her breathing evenly. Silently Glitch opened the door just enough to be able to slip in. By the light of the moon Glitch could see her dark hair scattered over her pillows. Sitting down on the edge of her bed Glitch laid a hand over hers and simply watched her sleep for awhile. He could vaguely rmember other such times when he had been Ambrose and she just a wee princess with a huge heart. Not that he had been a pervert or anything. Ambrose and the Princess DG had been quite good friends. DG shifted in her sleep a bit and brought Glitch's whirling synapses back to why he was there.

"We're leaving Doll" Glitch whispered

"Where're we going?" she aksed through her sleep

"You're staying safe right here in the palace" DG's face scrunched up

"You're abandoning me?"

"No," he said lovingly pushing some stray strands of hair away from her forehead "I'm trying to keep you safe. We all are" the hand that he was holding turned over and grabbed onto his wrist

"Don't leave me"

"We'll be back safe and sound. I promise"

"But you're leaving me behind" she argued even in her sleep

Glitch sighed and a smile played across his otherwise serious face. Even in slumber the young princess was a force to be reckoned with. Removing his wrist from her grasp Glitch stood up. DG's brows furrowed but she didn't wake. Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye princess, stay safe" he whispered

"Be safe… love"

Uh oh there he wnet again. Synapses were sparking and flying around like crazy. Wow look at that Glitch was in DG's room. She was so cute when she slept. Those pictures were nice, oh look there was one of him. Wait a minute he was here for a reason. Concentrating he remembered the last couple of minutes. Love! She had called him "love"! But then again she wasn't awake. For all he knew she was dreaming of Jeb.

It wouldn't matter though because he was leaving for awhile. Stealing one more look at her Glitch slipped out of the room as quietly as he had entered. Closing the door he leaned on it and closed his eyes in order to gather himself. Opening his eyes he found that he was not the only man who had visited the suite that night. On the table was a bouquet of flowers and with them Jeb, for Glitch was sure it was that specific young man, had left a note. The urge to pry was all too strong but with his synapses firing all over the place. Glitch was sure it would only cause him to completely glitch out and he would wind up doing things he might regret but not even remember doing.

Sighing Glitch shrugged off his old coat to reveal a new one. He wasn't leaving her flowers or chocolates or anything a half wit (okay so he probably shouldn't be the one talking about half wits) could think of. Instead he was leaving her something meaningful. Something that would assure her that he, and the rest of the group, would indeed return safely. In the pocket was another little gift but DG would have to find it on her own. Glitch draped the coat over a chair and with a shot glance back at the door that DG slept behind he took his leave.

Opening the door Glitch found Cain standing, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, right outside.

"I just… and she wasn't… and it… um…" Glitch tried desperately to put words together to form at least one sentence while he jerkily pointed back at the door "Eeep" he squeaked and swallowed hard.

Cain clapped a hand on his shoulder, scaring Glitch half to death. It was only after he realized that Cain was smiling at him the Glitch became completely confused like the bumbling idiot he was. Pointless babble spewed from his mouth as he squirmed under the Tin Man's gaze. What was he thinking? If it came down to choosing sides then surely Cain would support his son.

"But DG… and Jeb… and I…"

"Glitch," Cain cut him off sternly, ":I want what's best for her, whether that's you, or Jeb, or even some guy she hasn't met yet I'll support whatever DG wants" Glitch breathed a sigh of relief "Of course if you wind up hurting her, and I've already had this talk with Jeb, I won't be responsible for what I do to you" Cain laughed at the unnerved look on his friend's face "Now are you ready for another journey down the old brick route?" Glitch nodded trying to look brave. "Good let's go." Cain said and was off.

Glitch followed his friend closely ready for their next adventure.


	3. For When We're Parted

Note: I hope you guys are liking it so far. I noticed that I'm falling into a pattern. Jeb/DG stuff in the first part of the chappies then Glitch/DG stuff for the rest. I'm gonna try to break that pattern to make everything much more cohesive so cross your fingers. Anyway... hope you like the chappy

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man. I quite simply don't.

* * *

It was only a dream, and one that was fading fast, DG decided as she woke with a vision of her dream swimming before her eyes. Opening her eyes his face slid like sand right through her fingers. But she knew who it was and could easily conjure his face if she wanted. Soon enough they would be traveling together. With that thought in mind DG slipped out of bed and walked into the waiting room of her suites. DG had ordered breakfast to be sent to her room so that she might pack. Sure she hadn't told her parent that was the reason but that would come later. Wiping the grogginess from her eyes DG looked on the table to find her breakfast and… was that a bouquet of flowers? DG smiled at the present and took a flower from the vase to hold to her nose.

With a yawn DG picked up the note that was with the flowers. That was Jeb's writing. DG didn't know how to face this right now so she gently put the note back on the table. DG walked as she chewed on a piece of toast, she simply couldn't stand still. After a few rounds of pacing she noticed something else out of place. Glitch's jacket was draped over a chair. Swiftly DG rushed over to the familiar article of clothing. So he had been here! DG smiled loving the thought of him watching her sleep. But what had he said? Something about leaving… keeping her safe… uh oh. That wasn't just a dream therefore… She had wanted to put off reading Jeb's note but now there was no avoiding it. DG clutched at the note and her eyes grew wide as she read it.

_Dearest Princess,_

_My heart aches to have to write this but if no one else will tell you then I will. We have left to put down the rebellion. I can just imagine how mad you're going to be with us when we get back but it's all for the best. I would rather have you angry and alive then contented with us and winding up dead. And that's why I'm begging with you to not come after us! Your mother agrees with us that even if you can fend for yourself there are too many unknown possibilities. So please DG stay safe, please. I don't know what I'd do without you. The O.Z just wouldn't be the same if you weren't around. This may be out of place to tell you with current situations being what they are but I love you so please stay safe! I promise that when I get back I'll court you properly so please wait for me._

_Love,_

_Jeb_

She didn't know whether to be furious or start crying, and she almost never cried. They had abandoned her. The people who she loved and who loved her had left her to worry and "be safe" while they threw themselves into chaos and danger. And what was that all about "Your mother agrees with us…" had they talked to her mother about all of this? They knew that she wouldn't be able to go if her family got involved. No doubt her father and Az had stressed how much she should stay too. Decidedly DG stormed out of her suite, Glitch's coat and Jeb's note in hand. DG burst into the breakfast nook in a rather unladylike fashion, if she may say so herself.

"DG, sweetie, I thought you were taking breakfast in your room… and are you still in your pajamas dear?"

"I was but that was before I found some gifts in my room." She said completely ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas, in the middle of the breakfast nook in front of important people, and basically throwing a tantrum. DG held up the note that Jeb had written and Glitch's coat

"Is that Ambrose's?" her mother asked more shocked by the coat then the note.

Yes, I mean kind of… It's Glitch's mother! And this…" she said shaking the note "is from Jeb"

"Aw! Is it a love letter?" Az exclaimed rushing over to her little sister to examine the note

"Well it's that," DG admitted "But it's also a farewell letter" she said never taking her eyes off of her mother. Blue eyes and lavender eyes clashed.

"Oh dear," Az said and wrapped her arms around DG. So maybe her big sister hadn't had anything to do with it all.

"Cain told you I wanted to go didn't he?" the Queen nodded

"None of us wanted you to go," she said looking lovingly at her younger daughter "You've been gone for so long DG. I don't think the O.Z could stand to loose you again. I wouldn't be able to loose you again."

"Why does everyone think I'm so fragile?" DG inquired truly wanting to know. Hadn't she been the one who had saved the _entire_ realm?

"It's not that you're fragile Deege, it's just that none of us want to wind up loosing you. No matter how strong willed or courageous you are there's always a chance that you'll get hurt, a big chance considering how willing you are to help others." Az explained stroking her hair.

DG swatted her sister away with tears in her eyes. Clutching to the tattered fabric of Glitch's coat she wished that he was there in the coat. That any of them were still there to run to. She stood there looking between her mother, her father, and her sister. Realizing how silly she must truly look standing there in her pajamas DG decided to not even mention the idea of running after her friends. It's not like she would get anywhere anyway. They had left early in the morning and were probably far down their route by now. The old DG wouldn't have cared but this DG… when had she appeared? And so with the sound of bare feet padding against marble floors DG ran out of the nook and didn't stop running until she was in her room.

Throwing herself onto her bed DG willed herself to try and agree with everyone but found that her stubbornness was too great even for her. There was every reason to not put herself into danger but she couldn't resolve to simply hiding away. DG was furious but she also felt lonely and abandoned and that hurt. She changed positions on her bed so that her back was to the door completely and her head was resting against Glitch's jacket. Of all people they had never been separated by choice, not even when they had been chased by Longcoats after talking with the Mystic Man. The jacket smelled just like him of books and the outdoors with just the slightest touch of gunpowder from Cain's shooting lessons he had recently started taking.

Moving her head into a more comfortable position DG could feel a hard object in the right hand pocket. Bewildered DG snaked her hand into the pocket. Glitch had probably glitched out and forgot something. Oo maybe it was something important and she'd _have_ to take it to him! DG's hand wrapped around a small metallic object that was connected to a chain. She pulled it out of its home in Glitch's pocket and gasped. It was a small golden locket with flowers engraved around the edges. In the middle her name was engraved in an elegant script. Before she could inspect the trinket further, however, her door creaked open and she shoved the locket under her pillow. Why was she hiding it? Was it such a crime to receive a gift from her… her… friend? What exactly were they… what exactly were her and Jeb… my this could really confuse a girl.

"Deege…"she heard her sister venture warily "You alright?"

"I feel like a caged bird" the younger princess answered.

Az walked across the room and settled herself on the edge of DG's bed. She rubbed comforting circles on her younger sister's back then began stroking her hair.

"They're gone…" DG said almost mechanically "He's gone…"

"Shhh… Don't worry Deege, Jeb'll be back. He did promise." DG didn't have the heart to tell her that Jeb wasn't the "he" she was talking about. No she wasn't worried about Jeb. He'd be back alright but Glitch…

"They left me here… after they all promised to never abandon me…"

"I'd hardly call trying to prevent you from getting into danger abandoning you." DG shrugged and sat up

"Either way I was left behind"

"Maybe that's for the best."

"I just need to be alone right now, I'm sorry Az" she said her hand resting on Glitch's coat. Hopefully her sister would understand.

"Okay Deege, just don't run away on us okay?" DG nodded with a small smile.

"I'll try not to."

"I guess that's all I can hope for" Az smiled and left the room.

Sighing in relief that her parents had sent Az instead of coming themselves Dg slipped her hand under the pillow that hid her locket. DG pulled out her new trinket. She ran er thumb over the engravings and turned the locket over to examine the other side. Gasping as she read what was engraved there DG put a hand to her heart. _For When We're Apart_. Those four words spoke volumes.

Curiously DG opened the locket to see what Glitch had put inside. She smiled reminiscently at the photos he had chosen. They were ones that they had taken when the group (Raw, Cain, Glitch, and herself) had gone to her home in Kansas in order to fetch DG's personal items.

On the right hand side was one of her favorite pictures. It was of them as a group. Cain was on her left and his hand rested protectively on her shoulder as he smiled like DG had instructed them to. Raw stood next to him with a funny little braid in his bead. The three men had insisted that DG show them how hair ties worked and Raw had liked the little braid. Finally, on her right was Glitch. DG had linked their arms together and they were holding hands, something they had become accustomed to on their previous journey. It still gave her tingles sometimes to hold hands with him.

Turning her attention to the picture on the left side of the locket DG's heart skipped a beat. It was just the two of them, Glitch and DG that was. It was taken on the same day as the first picture. Not only had she wanted a group picture, but she had also insisted on individual shots. This picture however was completely candid. DG had handed the camera to Cain when she realized just how disheveled Glitch really was. She loved his unkempt demeanor but all the same had run over to him laughing at just how scruffy he looked on that particular day. They had traveled in a tornado after all.

She wanted the picture to be just right so DG had tried to tidy him up a bit. Cain, who didn't know how exactly to work the camera, had managed to snap a picture, and a rather good one for an accident, of the two. In the picture they were facing each other. Glitch was smiling goofily and rubbing the back of his neck. DG had laughter in her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hands were on the lapels of his tattered jacket as she tried to straighten them out. Glitch's hand that wasn't rubbing the back of his neck was resting on top of one of hers.

Snapping the locket closed DG decided that although Az had asked her not to the time to run after her friends had come. No matter what distance was between them now somehow DG would catch up even if she didn't sleep. Running over to her closet DG quickly shed her pajamas in order to put on a dress. She picked out a comfortable one that would be good for traveling and wouldn't attract too much attention. After getting dressed the young princess tenderly put on her locket. Her fingers lingered on the cool gold for a moment or so before she donned the jacket that had been left for her. She would bring it back to its rightful owner! Throwing her door open DG's blaze of defiance was snubbed out when she saw a royal guardsman standing outside. He looked at her when the door flew open.

"Queen's orders" he said almost mechanically "You're not to go anywhere but your room without an escort." Had her mother thought of everything? "Princess, are you really going to lunch dressed like that?"

DG was fuming. Slamming her door as forcefully as she had thrown it open the young princess paced around her room. She would have to think up a plan. It had to be a good one. Sure this guy probably wasn't as good as Cain was but Cain had been given the job of training every soldier and guardsman there was in the palace. What was she going to do now? Sinking onto her bed all she could think about was how the hell she was going to get out of here and where her friends were right now

Little did she know her friends were all thinking about her just as much as she was thinking about them. None of them had even said a word that wasn't just the slightest bit related to her.

"I wonder how…" Glitch would start

"Not again!" Cain would say then smile gruffly "Bet the kid's fuming right about now"

"Raw think he can feel DG's anger from here" Raw joked with a small laugh

"No doubt we'll be feeling it when we get back…" Jeb joined in with a chortle

"At least she's safe" Glitch would sigh for the millionth time.

"Yup." Cain and Jeb would answer at the same time.

None of them even wanted to think about the prospect that they might not come back. It just wasn't in them to fathom such an idea that maybe they had seen their princess for the last time. Surely they would succeed as quickly as possible and rush home to see her once again. They'd get an earful but it sure would be worth it.


	4. Adventures

Chapter 4: Adventure

Wow I finally got this up... do you know how long this has taken me to write? Okay so maybe if you've been reading this all along you have. I got three chappies out in a matter of days and this... wow this one took a month or so. Well anyway for those of you who have been waiting for some tiny bit of action amongst the mushiness Zero's finally in a chappy... yay! Sorry you Raw fans just one sentence about him... whoops. I didn't even notice that until I was typing it up. Did any of you think that DG was just gonna stay nice and contempt at the palace? If you did than you don't know DG (or what I think she would do anyway)...Anyway I hope you enjoy... I know the title sucks but I can't freakin thing of another one... if you think of a better title please review and i'll totally change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man... although I wish I did...

* * *

Glitch couldn't dream like normal people. Instead when he was asleep memories would flood him, coming and going. The random firing of synapses prevented his subconscious mind from settling on a particular scenario for more than a few seconds. Lately all of his memories seemed to be related to two events. One: the surgery that had removed half of his brain and two: the surgery that was intended to restore it. 

_Count backwards from 100_

_No… no… NO!!!_

_It'll be alright Glitch I'm right here_

_This may not work Ambrose just remember that_

_A soft, warm hand in his, a strong hand on his shoulder. Everyone was there to… Oh no they were drilling into his head! _

_The warmth of his friends was gone… The young princess was alive and that was something he would protect with his life. _

_Ambrose was screaming. They were removing half of his brain. _Glitch_. Her voice rang through the darkness._

_Suddenly she was there. A beacon of light shining through the darkness._

_His synapses stilled for a moment as she appeared then they started firing again and it was as if someone had blown out a candle. She was gone._

"DG" he woke with a start. Cain gave him a glance from where he sat on guard duty.

"Again?" he asked. Glitch nodded and sat up, his coat that had been acting as a blanket slid off of him. Standing up to stretch, Glitch slipped on the coat in one smooth motion. "Think it means anything?" Cain asked as his friend sat down next to him. Glitch shook his head.

"I'm no wizard." Glitch said rubbing his face wearily, "I'm sure she's safe."

"She better be" Jeb said appearing from the shadows. Glitch jumped a bit. Jeb was so much like his father sometimes.

"It's been a couple of days. Since she hasn't come I'm sure she's safely tucked away in the palace." Cain said not sure he did believe himself "Besides she's smart enough to know when to stay out of trouble." Glitch smiled

"But she's stubborn enough to disregard logic," he pointed out "That's how we found you Cain" Glitch said reminiscently thinking back to DG, stick in hand, charging into the holographic fight.

"That was something" Cain agreed

"What was something?" Jeb asked. He had been told of her freeing Cain but that was about all.

"Our little princess charged into a fight that didn't involve her." Jeb's eyes widened and his father laughed. Out of the corner of his eye Jeb could see Glitch's goofy smile lingering on his face, he just wanted to slap the former advisor to the Queen sometimes.

"There was no stopping her" the zipper-head commented

"So what happened?" Jeb asked positively on edge about DG charging into a fight

"I was so scared" Glitch laughed "The longcoats really see-"

"Longcoats?!?" Jeb was frantic to know what had happened in the past. His father stood up and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It was just a holograph Jeb"

"Yes Zero used a Tri-Dimensional Energy Stored Holographic Time Loop to…" Glitch looked down at his feet knowing that both men knew what Zero had used the TDESHTL's for.

His companions were suddenly quiet and the smiles were ripped from their faces as Zero's name sunk in. The full weight of their mission pressed in on them as a late summer breeze swept over them.

"Dad, are you certain that he's in the Central City?"

"To be honest I don't know where that bastard is. Like I told Ahamo, the Central City's our best bet right now."

"Better than nothing" Glitch said ever optimistic

"I guess…" Jeb said agreeing with Glitch for once, "Besides, the quicker we find him the quicker we can go home." The scatter brain nodded

"Better than nothing, better than nothing, better – Ow!" Cain had punched him in the arm. Glitch smiled sheepishly "Thanks"

"Don't mention it," Cain said like clockwork as he sat back down and used a stick to stir the fire. Glitch watched the fire contemplatively and Jeb sat with his father. Raw snored away completely unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Miles away the very man that they were seeking sat safe and sound contemplating an equally bright fire. Zero, however, was reclining in an armchair instead of squatting on a log. The former Longcoat General was not as content as he seemed though. His fingers were anxiously tapping out a rhythm on the arm of his chair and his face was contorted with anger and a need for revenge as he thought back on past events. Even in his tin prison the man had been able to feel the O.Z. brighten. What he wouldn't give to shoot the brat who had helped to take away his chance at power. 

Any chance at that had seemed nonexistent until _he_ came along. The man who freed him had promised authority and retribution beyond anything Zero had even imagined. The two things that Zero longed for the most and thought were lost were suddenly attainable. He wasn't sure what the deal was with the man but somehow he felt familiar to Zero. Something about him reminded him of… someone… But who was it? Oh screw it. Zero was free and would soon gain all the power he had ever dreamed of and the vengeance that he craved so badly.

* * *

Back in the palace DG paced the length of her room. It had only been a few days but those days had been torturously dragged out as she waited for some kind of sign from her friends. The young princess had insisted on wearing Glitch's coat to everything and was being quite stubborn in that resolve. DG thought that maybe by showing how much she cared for her friends her family would let her go. It hadn't worked as of yet, however. 

The pacing wasn't helping anything either. Sighing DG threw herself onto her bed. Laying on her back she tender put her fingers to the locket that she had worn since finding it. No one had asked who it was from and DG had not enlightened anyone. AZ kept hinting that DG's annoyance was all caused by Jeb's disappearance and Deege didn't have the heart to correct her. All of her friends were out there, and for God's sake DG didn't even know how she felt about Jeb!!! She wished Raw was here to help guide her through it all but alas he had left her behind too.

"Princess?" DG looked up to find Toto her old tutor poking his head in the room

"They gave you guard duty tonight huh?" her old teacher nodded and chuckled

"Your mother seems to think that I'm the only one left in the castle who might be able to handle you." DG smirked

"You just might be the only one left who might be able to…" DG said. She knew that she could get to his soft spot and manage to escape but seeing as days had gone by and she didn't know which way her friends had gone it was pointless.

"Yes I suppose I might…" he said with a smile "Don't go running away on me Princess, the Central City is no place for royalty right now…" he said with a wink then closed the door.

Toto had watched his student pace around the palace and knew that she was suffering without her friends. Glitch's coat was constantly hugging to her even though Glitch couldn't and on occasion the young princess would put her nose to the fabric when she thought no one was looking. No doubt it still smelled of its owner.

The absence of Cain, Glitch, Raw, and Jeb was seriously getting to DG. Toto was sick of watching her suffer. He hoped that DG had taken his hint and was collecting her things at the moment. Dg had insisted on a bedroom on the goround floor so that she could look out into the gardens. Toto also guessed that she might have anticipated a need to sneak out once in awhile.

Indeed the old shape-shifter's wink had not gone unnoticed. DG smiled as she collected the necessities then opened her window. From the gardens she could sneak out onto a barely treat path that in turn led to the old brick route. DG was certain that from there she could find someway to wind up in the Central City around the same time as her friends or shortly after them. The route was undergoing many repairs but with Glitch's jacket and an old tattered gown on she was sure that if she kept her head down and her nose out of other people's business she could get past any royal workers that she might encounter. For once over these few days the young princess was happy even though she was surely facing extreme danger ahead.

* * *

Hope you liked it sorry again that it took so long... the next chappy will be out soon (i hope) thanks for reading 


	5. Together Again

Sorry it took so extremely long to write another chappy. i had most of it written but then i lost it... woops. oh well its finally here!! i tried to add more raw because he is left out a lot even though he's a pretty chill guy. hope you guys like it

disclaimer: i don't own anything... if i did you'd see a bunch of new episodes on sci-fi because i would keep making new ones XD

* * *

DG hadn't traveled far before she ran into a bit of a problem. Okay so it wasn't that small of a problem. On the contrary it was quite huge. Nothing dangerous just shocking. A problem that might get her sent back home with a good lecture.

"That daughter o' yers be a strong-headed lil lady. I'm surprised she ain't run off yet." DG heard a roadworker say to someone who was just out of her line of vision.

"Oh you'd be surprised. It's not liek she ahsn't tried." Crap... DG knew that voice! It was her father's.

DG froze in her tracks. It was getting dark and she had planned to stop and try to conjole some dinner from someone along the route. Her father's prescence would make doing that without being noticed impossible.

"Watch it, wench" a gruff voice said as the man it belonged to pushed past her and knocked the temporarily stunned DG to the ground.

"Sir that is no way to treat a..." her father started after the man but was caught off-guard as he saw the face of the girl he was defending. Instead of an outburst, however, DG's father surprised her with a coy smile. "Well it's about time you managed to get away."

DG was completely baffled. her father offered DG a hand up and struck by Ahomo's reaction to discovering she had run away the young princess took her father's hand and stood up. DG used brushing herself off as an excuse to avert her eyes from her father's

"I"m sorry...' she heard the worker's gruff voice again "I didn't know"

"Don't worry about it, I should be apologizing for being in your way" she answered waving the man's apology away with her hand. The man bowed deeply.

"It's alright your Highness" the man said before going about his business.

DG watched him go wanting to prolong looking at her father who must be fuming. But wait he had said something about her finally running away. Was he expecting her to? Had he wanted her to? More importantly what was he planning on doing about his runaway daughter. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder and heard her father clear his throat. Turning around she smiled sheepishly at him

"They put Toto on duty didn't they?" DG nodded "And he pretty much told you to join your friends didn't he?" DG nodded again but looked at him sheepishly. Ahamo laughed.

"What?" she demanded

"You still haven't figured it out have you?"

"Figured what out?"

"Let me put it this way... I never tried to stop you."

"_You_ told Toto to let me go?" Ahamo winked

"Well we both were heartbroken to see you so sad..." Ahamo explained. "And now like any good Dad, I am here to be your chauffer."

"Thanks Dad but I think I can go it on my own."

"Deege do you honestly expect to catch up with them on foot?" DG lowered her head. Really the way he put it made her sound like a little girl.

"Maybe..." she answered. Ahamo sighed.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to." DG's head shot up. She gave her father a questioning look. "Like I said," Ahamo motioned to a clearing. "I'm here to help."

DG followed Ahamo's motion to see where he was pointing. There in the clearing stood his hot air balloon poised for take off. DG looked back at her father. He was grinning.

"Let's go find your friends shall we?" DG laughed and shoook her head in disbelief.

"I still don't get it, I thought you wanted me to stay safe" DG said as they walked to the balloon.

"That's your mother, I never said anything like that." He helped her intoo the basket then jumped in himself. "I couldn't stand to watch you mope around. Plus I trust Cain to not let anything happen to you..." Looking at the jacket that DG had on Ahamo smiled. "Ambro- I mean Glitch must really be in for an earful when you get a hold of them all." he laughed as DG's hand shot up to the locket that rested under her dress. "I suspected as much..."

"B-but I thought you all liked Jeb," DG sputtered turning bright red. She still hadn't made a choice. Heck she wasn't even sure if Glitch... but why... oh crud she was falling into that train of thought again.

"We like him too. But it's your decision to make."

"Thanks Dad." DG said and slumped to the floor of the basket. For what must have been the millionth time since Jeb had kissed her DG was at a loss about what was going on in her heart.

The pair rode in the basket like that for the rest of the trip. Ahamo directed the balloon while DG pondered what all of this meant between doses of slep. As dawn broke over the horizon Deege stood up stifly and looked out over the side of the basket. In the distance she could see the Central City gleaming in the dawn. In the past year it had been restored to its former glory. In minutes they were flying above the shining city on the hill.

"Going down" Ahamo told her as the balloon started its decent. Moments later they had landed in front of cityhall where Ahamo had ordered a landing pad be set up.

"You stay safe Deege... and tell Cain that's an order." Ahamo told her as he lifted his daughter out of the basket and placed her on the ground. he kissed her on the forehead then began taking off. DG smiled at his orders and started waving good-bye. "Your mother will be in need of some calming down... Oh and she'll kill me if you're not home in time for her ball. You are the guest of honor afterall." he explained as he took off.

"Okay I'll be there!" DG yelled to him as he left. She waved until she could no longer make him out then turned to look at the city. Now she was here and she would find them no matter what. And boy were they in for it when she did.

* * *

"Finally!" Glitch exclaimed as they emerged fromt he forest and found Central City. Jeb, Cain, and Raw were close behind.

"Yea but where do you suggest we start looking?" Jeb asked skeptically as he stared at the immense city.

"On the streets" Cain answered and strode right in with his companions following . "Oh my God..." Cain murmmered and stopped short. Glitch walked right into him

"C'mon Cain why'da stop?" he asked poking the Tin Man on the shoulder. Cain didn't answer as he grinned and started walking again, this time more quickly and seemingly with a purpose. Jeb looked at Glitch and Glitch shrugged then looked at where Cain was headed. A gaudy wagon sat on the side of the rode. In big shiny letters read: DEMILLO'S BACK. Raw was the first to follow Cain with a knowing smile on his face. Glitch laughed then followed. Jeb was utterly perplexed but he followed anyway.

With closer inspection the gang could see that an axel on the side of the wagon was broken. It was ironically nostalgic. Beside the wagon its owner toiled over fixing the broken axel. Cain knocked on the side of the wagon to get his attention.

"Fuck off..." Demilo yelled "Can't you see we're a bit busy..."

"Too busy to entertain an old friend?" Cain said cooly. Demilo's head shot up

"C-Cain..." he said his eyes growing wide. "How you doing?"

"Better now I found a punching bag..." Demilo winced

"Why's it got to be like that Cain... you never stop by just to say hello..."

"I'm on a mission Demilo... I've got questions and I bet you've got answers."

Jeb watched as his father worked. What the hell was going on? Raw and Glitch were smiling. Obviously this was some kind of a reunion.

"Wh-what makes you think that?"

"You're the eyes and ears of the underworld." Cain answered

"Watcha wanna know?"

"Zero... he's back." Demilo's eyes grew wide then he tried to play it cool.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Cain grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the van.

"You know where he is..." Cain insinuated

"Its not like I'm involved..." Cain pushed him harder. "It's all just rumors..." another push. "Okay okay I heard he was uh... holding court in the Realm of the Unwanted."

"Thanks buddy..." Cain tapped Demilo's cheek and let him go. "C'mon..." he said to his companions and started to walk away.

"You ain't gonna find him that easily!" Demilo yelled after them.

"So we've got to find the Realm of the Unwanted again..." Glitch said and Cain nodded. "So then why are we walking deeper into the city?"

"Because I need a drink..." Cain answered. Glitch laughed and followed. Jeb was still confused but he kept his questions to himself.

After walking in silence for awhile they came into the inner city. It was all hustle and bustle. Cain spied the pub that he wanted to go into and led the other three in. They sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Cain felt that Jeb was old enough so he didn't complain when his son ordered a beer. Glitch simply had a glass of water and Raw had ordered some milk. They sat there in silence contemplating everything that had happened. Cain was planning their next move while both Glitch and Jeb thought about DG and how she must be fairing without her friends. 'It must be torture.' Glitch thought. 'Wonder if she misses me' Jeb thought. Raw smiled knowingly at the both of them as he chewed on some peanuts and drank his milk.

"I really need to find them... one has a zipper on his head, two of them look like father and son, and the other is a viewer. Have you seen them around?" Cain's head whipped around and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Jeb asked and followed his father's line of vision. "Oh my God..."

Raw simply smiled "DG lonely... want to help." he told them. Glitch was the last to look around. His breath was knocked out of him when he saw her. There she was standing there in his coat and looking for them when she should be safe and sound in the palace.

"What the heck is she wearing?" Jeb said with a harsh laugh.

As the bartender pointed in their direction everyone but Glitch turned their backs in an attempts to hide from her. Maybe if she didn't find them she would go home. But Glitch just sat there dumbstruck staring at her. DG looked around and her eyes met his. Glitch smiled and waved but DG frowned and walked over to him. Now why was she frowning? She had been looking for them hadn't she? And all of a sudden she slapped him. Tears were in her eyes.

"What was that for?" Glitch asked. Tears furiously streamed down her face.

"For abandoning me!" she yelled and went to slap him again but with a bit of dumb luck Glitch stopped her. Cain sighed and turned around.

"Don't blame him kiddo... he didn't want to leave you, none of us did. We just..."

"Wanted me to be safe." she mocked and crossed her arms. Glitch stood up and went to hug her but she pushed him away. Glitch stood there looking dejected as DG fumed.

The entire time this was going on Jeb stayed hunched over his drink trying to blend into the background. He wasn't sure what to say or do around her anymore. Raw put a hand on his shoulder "Jeb talk to DG. Maybe help." Jeb gave him a wary look but turned anyway.

"Deege, c'mon."

"And you!" she said turning on him "What the hell was with that! You kiss me then you run off on your own little adventure! What kind of love is that?" DG was upset with all of them. Jeb shrunk back as she yelled at him. He turned around again and that made her furious but she didn't yell at him again. For God's sake she didn't even care anymore. He could just do what he wanted. He might love her but he showed it in a crappy way and DG didn't need that. She didn't need him. She needed... she needed. DG clutched at her locket. Glitch, however much of a dimwit he was, noticed this and smiled.

"You like it?" he asked her almost grinning. DG nodded silently

"I still worried though..." she admitted quietly. This time when Glitch opened his arms to embrace her she practically threw herself into the embrace instead of pushing him away. His arms wrapped around her protectively. "I'm so glad you're all safe." she told them and buried her head in Glitch's chest. This was so much better than simply wearing his coat. This was the real thing. Glitch stroked her hair and rubbed comforting circles into her back. If it was up to him he would never leave her alone again. But that was not something he could choose.

"DG worried, Raw know. Raw not want DG scared..." Raw said.

"It's not safe kiddo..." Cain told her. "I'd really prefer if..."

"Cain," Glitch said in a warning tone for once. "I really don't think..."

"It's alright Glitch," DG told him as she looked up at him then at Cain. "I know you're just trying to protect me but isn't it better if I'm with you. I mean I was all alone trying to track you guys down who knows what could have happened." she said knowing that it would get to him. Glitch laughed

"That's my girl" Jeb cringed at this. He had dug himself into a deep deep hole and didn't know exactly how to climb back out.

"DG safer here." Raw considered.

"Don't be such a hard ass Tin Man" Glitch told Cain. He still held DG in his arms but now she pulled away leaving him a bit forlorn.

DG walked over to her father-like friend and cocked an eyebrow. "So what'll it be? Am I coming with you or trailing after you... it's your choice."

Everyone turned to look at Cain to see his reaction. Jeb was torn over wanting to be close to DG but also having her there hating him. Raw didn't want anymore trouble but he stayed quiet and knew that it was up to Cain to decide. Glitch gave Cain the sort of look that meant 'Are you really going to make her suffer again?'. It was all in Cain's hands now and he knew it. There was no way to insure that she would stay at the palace if they brought her back but there was also no way to garauntee her safety if she came with them. It was quite a dilema...

* * *

Gah sorry Jeb/DG lovers I felt in a Glitch mood. I'll try to even it out in the next chappy though. If you have any suggestions on how to do so just tell me


	6. Back to the Realm

I apologize again for how long it's been taking me to write chapters. Life just takes over y'know. Anyway here's the sixth chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: No rights... no matter how much I wish I owned Tin Man i don't

* * *

They all waited with baited breath as Cain made his decision.

"Oh all right... but you," he pointed to DG "Better not do anything this stupid again." DG nodded. "And you," he pointed to Glitch this time.

"What?" Glitch said his goofy grin back in place.

"Try not to be too much of a hastle." It was true that Glitch hadn't been much of a hastle on this journey but now that DG was here... there was no telling what kind of trouble the pair could get into. Glitch nodded

"Fine that sounds easy... that sounds easy... that sounds easy..." DG put her hand on his arm.

"Glitch," she said warily.

"Oh, sorry..." He said breaking out of his glitch "damn synapses don't fly right."

"Well if we're going to be getting anywhere anytime soon..." Cain said with the air of a leader once again. "We better be off." placing money on the counter to pay for the drinks Cain led everyone back out the door. As they left DG dawdled behind Raw, Cain, and Glitch so that she could get Jeb off to the side.

"Listen Jeb..."

"No it's fine." he said looking her straight in the eye. "I understand... that basket case."

"Jeb I never said I chose." DG said closing her eyes. She l-lo-loved both of them but how much and in what way was still a mystery to her. DG sighed. "Okay so just, let me have some time." Her eyes opened slowly to look at him for an answer. He could tell from the way that she was looking at him that she was telling the truth. What was he supposed to do about that? Try to win her over that's what. His youthful airs came back to him in a whirlwind.

"Alright then." he said grinning. DG smiled back.

"I never said I forgave any of you either." she teased then walked off towards the rest of the group. Jeb could not stop grinning. He may have lost the battle but he would not loose the war. That basket case goof was no match for him.

"So where are we going?" DG asked Cain, excited to be with them once again even if she was terribly mad for them abandoning her.

"Realm of the Unwanted, from what I've heard it's all cut throats and criminals down there." Cain said gruffly. For chrissake why did she have to come along? "Jeb you keep a close eye on her when we're down there." Jeb grinned at this.

"Alright." He said happy with his role as protector. Glitch's face fell abit as Jeb strode to join DG. She smiled at him and it felt like Glitch's heart was in his throat. Where was he in all of this.

"Glitch,"

"Yea Cain"

"You too." Cain didn't look back at him but somehow he knew that his friend's mood had lightened with that. Both of them would be great protectors no matter how much of a space case Glitch was. A. They both loved her and B. They could both fight. Wasn't that what Glitch's gun lessons were for. The advisor to the Queen was packing and he even knew how to fight. That had been obvious whenever they needed to take down some bad guys.

"Okay." he said trotting over to the other side of DG. She linked arms with him and his smile broadened as Jebs' waned.

Trying to compensate Jeb grabbed DG's hand and brushed his lips against the back of it before letting their hands drop so that they were walking hand in hand. Luckily each of them was glaring at the other so DG could release the eye-roll that was absolutely neccassary. In response to Jeb Glitch manuvered their arms so that while they were still linking arms he could hold her hand. DG snorted but again neither of them noticed. She glanced over at Raw who was trying to compose his laughter.

"DG like attention?" he asked and both suitors turned their glares on him

"Sometimes." she smirked. Wriggling her hands out of theirs she turned and kissed each of them on the cheek before trotting up to where Cain was and linking arms with him.

"Hey kiddo." he chuckled

"Hey. So Realm of the Unwanted..."

"Yup... don't go getting yourself kidnapped again I dunno what these two would do. Or your parents for that matter." DG laughed

"I'll try not to get kidnapped." she agreed

"That-a-girl"

* * *

"Cain I think we should stop. It's getting kind of dark" DG suggested

"Not yet"

"Almost there. Need rest. Walking for hours." Raw pitched in

"C'mon Tin Man have a heart" Glitch complained

"We should keep going," Cain said whipping around, " We could get into the Realm of the Unwanted before nightfall if we kept going..."

"Dad night is already falling." Jeb pointed out.

"Alright, alright. A little rest never hurt anyone"

Glitch sighed thankfully and collapsed where he was. DG who had turned around just in time to see this smiled. She let out a comfortable sigh. this was all so familiar. The adventure... the closeness. It was so much better than the confines of the palace.

"Deege." Jeb broke her out of her trance. DG realized that her and Glitch had been staring at each other as both of them thought. He was probably reminiscing too.

"Yea"

"Here's your pack" About an hour before Jeb had offered to carry DG's pack for her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks'

"No problem" Jeb smiled back as DG took her pack from him. She was so close that he could smell her. Jeb liked that feeling. Feeling both his father's and Glitch's glare on him Jeb fought the urge to embrace DG. Taking a step back he cleared his throat. "Well, I have first shift," DG nodded "So... Good Night."

"Night" DG agreed taking a step back, then as a second thought she kissed Jeb on the cheek. He might have been caught off guard but he didn't show it. When it looked like he was leaning closer for a real kiss she teasingly spun around and walked towards where Glitch had collapsed.

Glitch was staring at DG. His mouth hung open. She really was a strange one. When it looked like she had chose she just went off and did something completely unexpected. Although he couldn't complain at this current moment because when she walked away from Jeb she came over and started setting up her sleeping sack by him. She was smiling kindly at him and any thought of her and Jeb flitted out of his head.

"Hey there" He said softly

"Hey" she said answering his softness with some softness of her own.

They could hear their other three companions setting up camp around them but both were intranced by the other.

"Glitch" Cain snapped at his friend

"What?!?" exclaimed jumping out of his trance.

"Come help set up the fire." ordered the Tin Man

"Sure" He said and bounded towards the logs and twigs that had been collected. He started the fire as quck as he could then returned to DG's side.

Having crawled into her sleeping bag DG was extremely content. It was cozy, even more cozy because of the jacket that she was wearing. When Glitch returned DG smiled sweetly at him as he sat down.

"Cain would be lost without me." Glitch said in the fake arrogant way that he had

"We all would be lost without you." DG told him propping her head up on her hand.

"Thanks Doll, but I think it's the other way around."

"We all need each other," DG told him. She put her free hand on his hand that rested on his knee, "believe me."

Glitch stared at her hand for a second then looked up at her face. They both stared into each other's eyes for a while. Words went unsaid but acknowledged through that gaze. It was a gaze to rival that of Buttercup's and Wesley's in _Princess Bride_. And yet there was still a bit of uncertainty in it. Neither knew how anything was going to play out. Especially DG. Glitch knew this but still he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly then placed it over his heart, never breaking eye contact.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do about it..."

"Huh?" Jeb asked his father tearing his eyes off of his DG and that zipper head.

"They have a pretty deep bond."

"Psh, what ever. She belongs with someone her own age."

"That's your opinion." Cain said trying his hardest to stay unbiased, although he thought it was clear who DG's heart was picking even if his little princess didn't quite know yet.

"Well you can't seriously support them!" Jeb exclaimed motioning in their direction. Even if they were in earshot it seemed like neither of them would hear him, or pay any attention to him for that matter.

"I told you the night this war for her heart began... I support whomever DG chooses. That is not up to you... nor is it up to Glitch."

"Well... well... she's gonna pick me!" Jeb huffed and stormed away. Cain shook his head.

"He has to learn on own." Raw said from behind him. Cain jumped.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry... but you know there is nothing you can say."

"I know... I don't think anything will get through to him...."

"Maybe DG..."

"Yea well," Cain jerked his head in DG's direction "I don't think she's exactly helping right now."

"She knows not her own heart."

"But you do." smirked Cain

"Raw thinks Cain does too."

"Yea, well there's something in her eyes."

* * *

"It's," DG yawns "Been a long day"

"You should get some rest." Glitch told her considerately

"I know..." yawning again DG's eyes fluttered sleepily as she moved her hand and rested her head on the ground "Everything's just so uncertain, y'know. I don't want to go to sleep and wake up and find that we've all been kidnapped again."

"How about I make you a promise?"

"And what's that?" DG smiled curiously

"That I won't leave your side no matter what happens." Glitch smiled back. DG nodded tiredly

"I like the sound of that."

"Then just sleep my princess"

Before slipping into sleep DG entwined their fingers and wriggled closer to Glitch. With the smell of him close by and his body heat warming her DG slipped into a peaceful sleep brought on by exhaustion and comfort.

* * *

"They're nearing our Realm" the dark entity informed Zero.

"They won't get in."

"Oh no? How can I trust you?"

"I know them better than you."

"Really? And how will that help you?"

"Well," Zero smirked "I know their weaknesses."

"They are men, their weaknesses are evident."

"Yes but I thought the goal was to lay low."

"Oh it is... I'm just... testing you."

"Ha," Zero laughed "Like I need to be tested."

"Oh but you do... oh but you do."

"Do not worry. I will prove to you my worth." Zero assured it

* * *

Jeb was storming around the seemingly endless fields talking to himself.

"That stupid zipper head. How can she... him and not me? What is wrong with me? Was I too foward? Should I have... no it's better this way. I still have a chance. After all they could be just... but then what does that make us? No they are definitly not romantic... but maybe... no if you start doubting yourself you'll never..."

"You should really be more quite if you're trying to stay out of trouble." A menacing voice said behind him. Jeb spun around

"Yo-" BAM he was struck on the head and knocked out. Everything was black except for one thought. _DG... you better protecter her you stupid, messed up..._

Zero stood smirking over Jeb's body. They couldn't escape him, no matter how much they tried. Wyatt would come to the rescue. He would, of course, try to keep the little bitch princess out of the fray, but from the gossip Zero had heard she wouldn't. Her beloved would be in danger, and knowing her to be stubborn she would come trailing along one way or another. That zipper-head was no problem, and that viewer was barely anything to worry about. This was all working out perfectly so far. Now all he needed was the perfect ending and the O.Z would finally be enveloped in darkness.


	7. No Questions

_**Head throbbing.**_

_**Eyes refusing to open.**_

_**Bound.**_

_**Fighting.**_

_**Gagged.**_

_**Struggling.**_

_**Alone.**_

_**Scared.**_

_**Wanting to protect.**_

_**Powerless.**_

DG woke up her mind screaming at her. It was pitch black as she fought against her sleeping sack. Managing to free herself she ran, not really picking a direction. Everything was silent and dark. Except somewhere in her mind and the pitch blackness she could feel, something. A thought, a feeling. Whatever it was it belonged to Jeb, but he was nowhere in sight. She threw out her hands hoping to feel the muscles of his arms, or the firmness of his chest, but there was no one. She screamed his name through the night, but there was no reply.

Slumping to the ground DG crawled on her hands and knees feeling for anything unusual in the grass. Any sign of a way into the damned Underworld. Frantic footsteps behind her weren't even enough to pull her away from finding Jeb. She didn't even hear Cain trying to get through to her. He had to literally pick her up off the ground and hold her shoulders. Fright was not an emotion Cain's eyes usually portrayed, but now it mirrored DG's own fears. She couldn't tell him what she thought, it wouldn't come out.

"C'mon kiddo" Cain shook her, not hard but firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Scared" Raw's rumbling voice said from behind Cain "Want Jeb. Jeb not here."

"Then where the hell is he" Cain demanded not taking his eyes off the frantic princess

"Someone took him" DG sobbed out.

"Zero?" Glitch have gasped half panted as he tried to catch his breath

"I'll kill him this time" Cain said

"I don't know who exactly, but he's trapped. I could… I could…"

"Feel him" It was less of a question and more of a statement "Bond strong, like with Az."

"He means a lot to me. You all do." DG calmly admitted.

"Then there's no time to waste" Glitch dropped to his hands and knees searching for an opening.

Heart in her throat DG did the same. Neither could see well until Cain and Raw went back to camp, broke it down, and came back with the flashlights they had packed. Together they searched, sometimes frantically, sometimes woefully. All through the rest of the night they searched until finally exhausted all fell into a stupor.

If Zero wasn't on the top of Jeb's hit list before, he was now. The sleaze ball had taken all of Jeb's personal effects and left him in a barebones room.

"The Underworld's finest" Zero had sneered as he left his captive bound but not gagged.

Jeb sneered himself at the memory. He had screamed himself hoarse with profanities and threats for an hour after that. He just couldn't resign himself to this. Even bound at the wrists and ankles he managed to find his way around the oddly shaped room that served as his prison. Around a corner he could here quiet movements that he hadn't noticed before. As he moved closer the moving got more frantic.

A beautiful women lay there gagged and bound as he had been before. She, however, had been here much longer. It seemed as if she would have shined golden before, but now her demeanor and her looks seemed tarnished. Her frantic movements calmed as Jeb scooted closer.

"Who are you?" He whispered. She gave him a glare that could kill. "Oh right" he said blushing a bit. "Don't worry." He whispered more confidently. "My friends will get us out of here." The woman looked skeptical. "No really. My dad's Wyatt Cain." Instead of being relieved as he expected the woman rolled her eyes.

"You want to do what?" Zero's entire face seemed to twitch.

"No questions" His benefactor reminded him "I don't just want revenge on the little bitch and her friends too. This plan is much greater than your vengeful heart and mind can fathom. You'll get your own revenge and your own power, but first you need to let me play at my game."

The overall menacing aura that surrounded his dark friend chilled even Zero's blood. He had to let him have his own way, if only to get what he desired.

"And that includes…" the dark one started "Letting them all live just a bit longer."


	8. Full ToDo List

As the door creaked open Jeb was unsure of what his next step was going to be. He could try to fight, but the ropes on his ankles made that improbable at best. It would be best to wait it out. Silhouetted in the doorway was a slender man, not that imposing except for the sword and dagger that he was holding. The woman squirmed and squealed, but Jeb kept his eyes on the man.

Walking into what little light there was in the room Jeb could make out some of the features of the new comer. He had a curious tattoo of blue diamonds across his cheek bones. Tall and lean the man strode over to the captives. He leaned down and looked Jeb right in the eyes. Silence filled Jeb's ears before the man spoke.

"I've been looking for you" he said in a strange accent "Zero didn't exactly make you easy to find." Jeb glared into his eyes. If this was his end at least he'd be civil about it, unlike the sniveling woman next to him.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Under other circumstances I might shake your hand."

"Likewise" the man said leaning down further. His dagger came closer and closer to Jeb's flesh until…

"Thanks" Jeb said as his hands were released.

"Don't mention it." The man said moving on to the woman as Jeb undid his ankles. "I like to…. Oof"

Jeb had tackled him to the ground. He made sure that the dagger and sword were a safe distance away and continued to wrestle with the stranger. It was blow for blow for a while until the man managed to scramble away from the enraged youth.

"Shhh" he said putting a finger to his lips

"Yea like that's gonna"

"Hey what's going on in here" a former longcoat by the looks of him stepped into the room. Seeing Jeb untied he took out his gun. The man who had untied Jeb was at the man like lightening. He kicked the gun right out of the other man's hand and almost in the same movement knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head.

"_**I don't think we've been properly introduced." Jeb sounded half annoyed half intimidated, keeping his eyes on the floor of the palace balcony where they stood.**_

"_**Well there was a lot to do." DG admitted trying to calm his nerves. It was hard to not acknowledge his slight annoyance at her. After all she hadn't done anything to him. **_

"_**DG this is my… son." The word sounded warm from Cain's lips. His was beaming with his eyes and his mouth as he looked at him. So DG did the same. She beamed at the young man who had carried Cain's heart through the harshest of trials.**_

"_**Pleased to meet you. Cain was so worried." DG said as she held out her hand to shake his. **_

"_**Same." Jeb said looking up for once. He got caught in her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. This girl was fascinating. Her eyes sparkled, her mood was bubbly, and she seemed truly glad to meet him despite his bad attitude. Without thinking he raised his hand and shook hers. As their hands met the scenery blurred and changed around them.**_

"_**I used to be so jealous of you." Jeb admitted as he pulled DG up to stand next to them. DG had wanted to go rock climbing. Demanded it actually. Now that all the danger was over she wanted to be able to see the entirety of her home. That included the mountains and the lakes. Everything was wide open to her. Jeb had offered to "escort" her on this little adventure. Glitch had looked terrified at the prospect and Cain was busy training. He relieved his son just for the day so that he could be a youngin for once.**_

"_**But why?" DG asked as they stopped to catch their breath**_

"_**He just ran after you so quickly when he heard you were fine. I felt like I had been replaced."**_

"_**Never!" DG protested "You should have seen him when he thought he had found you at last. No one could keep up with him. You're his heart and soul."**_

"_**Ah but you are now too." Jeb said. He shook his head with a smile "It doesn't matter now anyway he's got both of us… both of us… both of us…" His arm was around her shoulder but it was fading fast. His entire essence seemed to soar out in front of her then dive into the abyss that was her dream.**_

"_**Catch me if you can…. If you can… if you can…"**_

Groggily DG slowly began to wake up. She had slept so soundly despite the hard ground under her. She was ready to get on her way when….

"Jeb" she said with a burst of power that almost knocked her flat on her back again. Somewhere close by she heard the sound of a door swing open and thud into the dirt. Her companions bolted up right as her power washed over them too.

"Deege." Glitch whispered taken aback by the force that had just emanated from her.

"No time to lose" Cain could barely think of what else to say. After a night of searching and now gods knew how long they had all been asleep there was nothing else to say. The Tin Man was the first to run to the trap door. DG followed close behind him as Glitch and Raw padded their way over too.

"Hi I'm Glitch…" Glitch started when he got to where DG was. Her blue eyes brimming over with emotions that he could not name almost stopped his synapses dead in their tracks. Then they started flying all over the place again. "Love a good trap door. A bit old fashioned though. I could probably think up a better one… maybe one with a lock. Then again it is the underworld… although you would think a bunch of cutthroats and criminals would think to lock their secret door…" It would have gone on if Cain hadn't cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Get in."

Glitch realized that just him and Cain were standing there. Had urgency allowed it Glitch would have blushed or shot a witty comment at the lawman, but he was learning that there was a time and place. His friend's expression guaranteed him that both were wrong at the current moment, but he managed to mutter "Shouldn't have let DG go first" as he climbed down the ladder.

Not much had changed in a year. As they snuck into a corner Glitch took time to reflect on that. Most other places were being restored. The tribes of Munchkins were beginning to come out of hiding and reunite. Resistance members were being given back their homes. Cities were thriving again. Even Milltown had been given a bit of an oil change and shiny new paint job. It was so hard to imagine a place that DG's rejuvenated light hadn't touched. Yet here they stood in what smelled like a sewer and was definitely in need of some lemon scented soap, maybe some lavender.

"It hasn't changed" DG said dejectedly realizing what Glitch was pondering.

"It's hard for light to penetrate so low." Cain said in that wise manner he sometimes adopted.

"People struggle. People desperate. Criminals not all alike, cutthroats not all bad. Have families. Had lives."

"And some are just goons." Glitch added remembering bits and pieces of their last visit. "Ethics. It plays with even the best people's minds." He was sure had he been 100% Ambrose he could have found a solution for all of this.

"I'll change it." DG said determined. No one in her home would want for a better life. The evil witch's reign was over and the government seemed to be doing everything it possibly could for everyone else.

"Thata girl." Glitch said "Just swoop in here and change history. Sounds like a plan."

"Can't do it now though." Cain reminded them looking around at the dank street corner they had chosen as a temporary hideout. First we have to…"

"Aaah." DG put her hands to her head. Glitch was there before anyone could ask what was wrong. He stood right infront of her with a worried expression before being gently pushed aside as DG just started walking without a word. Glitch stood there staring at her.

"DG?" Cain whispered, worried as she inched closer and closer to being in plain sight. He wasn't sure who exactly was around gathering what information to give to whomever paid the highest price.

"Shhh" she told her friends still with her eyes closed, still walking towards the busy street where foot traffic could surely sweep her up if she wasn't careful. For one terrifying second Cain thought he was going to loose her too, but as he started to take long strides towards the princess…. WHAM.


End file.
